Unfinished Business
by LeannePatriciaGroeneveld
Summary: Some people are known to hold grudges. Bellatrix Lestrange is one of them. Let's see what happens when she visits the Burrow after Voldemort has been defeated. Ignores all deaths but Voldemort. Mainly Hr/R, hints and H/G. Rated T for language, tortue etc
1. Extremely Unwanted Visitors

**Hello fanfiction readers! Another new fanfiction! Yay! I've been feeling a little…. Morbid and evil. *grins mischievously* Hope you enjoy! I think I'll keep on updating this one. I like it more than the others. I know, it's bad to have a favorite writing, but I'm a rebel, man. I'll try to update once a week! R&R PLEASE! **

**I own nothing Harry Potter except for my Draco Malfoy T-Shirt… Yummmm. ;)**

"I told you already; I've been with them as long as I can remember. I'm not changing teams just because they've….. Hit a rough patch." Ron told George, crossing his arms. George shook his head and turned to look at Fred, his carbon copy.

"Fred, our ickle Ronniekins needs to put his priorities straight and go for the team who will actually win a quidditch match." He said, a smile etched onto his face. Fred nodded.

"Indeed he does, George." Fred answered around a mouthful of mashed potatoes. Ron glared at them both.

"Ah, sod off." He mumbled, defeated. This earned chuckles all around the dinner table.

"Honestly, can you talk about anything other than quidditch?" Hermione asked Ron, still laughing. Ron was about to answer, but Harry interrupted before he had the chance.

"Of course he can't! Haven't you paid attention to him for the past seven years?" Harry said, smirking, causing another round of laughter.

"Ah, c'mon, let Ron be." Charlie told them all from the end of the table, trying to hide his amusement.

"Thank you, Charlie." Ron said before shoveling some green beans into his mouth. Hermione rolled his eyes at his manners and took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

It was dinnertime in the Weasley house, which was always an eventful time. Hermione and Harry came to stay at the Burrow for the last couple of days of their Christmas break before returning to Hogwarts for the rest of their seventh year. It was after the war had ended and the trio had returned for their missed seventh year after Harry had defeated Voldemort. Harry and Ron were aiming for the career of an Auror, Hermione for a worker in the Ministry. Harry and Ron could have started their career without their last year of Hogwarts, but they declined the offer from the head of the Aurors. They both wanted to spend their last year at Hogwarts without having the pressure of saving the Wizarding World on their shoulders. And Hermione had nagged at them for weeks that they needed to finish their education. Hermione could be scary when she put her mind to something.

Right as Arthur was about to tell them about a new muggle invention he had stumbled upon, there was a loud _bang!_ from outside. All the wizards and witches had whipped their wands up, Ron and Harry had pushed their chairs back and were standing.

"Oh, Weasels!" The unmistakably shrill voice of Bellatrix Lesrange shrieked. Hermione paled; remembering her time with her in Malfoy Manor. Ron and Harry looked at each other in a silent agreement. They silently bolted to the front door, zapping it open. Right where the door was, Bellatrix was standing, one hand on her hip and the other holding her wand.

"Oh, what a surprise! We aim for the Weasels, and we get Potter too!" She snarled, pointing her wand at both of them.

"How did you get out of Azkaban, Death Eater?" Ron hissed, saying what everyone was thinking. Bellatrix gave a cruel smile.

"Details, details. We can get back to that later. Now, let's just do what we came here to do." She sneered and stepped back. Suddenly, the small dinning room was filled with Death Eaters. Curses and hexes were flying everywhere. Harry had managed to stun two of them before Ron could blink, and Hermione was holding her own next to him. Ron yelled at his parents to apparate outside of Hogwarts to get Dumbledore, and they reluctantly went, knowing they wouldn't be much help any other way. Ron looked over the room, counting at least twenty Death Eaters. He stunned one trying to hit Ginny with a curse from behind. Ron saw a glimpse of black curls running out of the door, followed by a flash of a bushy brown pony tail. Ron sprinted after Hermione, not letting her be alone with Bellatrix. The chase didn't last long, for Hermione started flinging curses and forcing the older woman to turn around and fight back.

"Stupefy!" Hermione yelled, but the Death Eater easily blocked it. Ron took this as a sign to step in. Ron threw his own curse at the woman, but it was also blocked. Ron could hear the sounds of fighting slowly die out from inside the Burrow, and from the look on her face, so could Bellatrix.

"You should just give up. You know you've lost. You know it. Just give up, and maybe we won't kill you." Ron growled. Bellatrix just laughed. The fighting did stop, Ron realized, when he heard shouts and people running out of the Burrow. Bellatrix waved her wand but she didn't say a word. Ron cursed under his breath, wishing he'd de-armed her when he had the chance. He moved in front of Hermione, shielding her with his body. Ron never lowered his wand, and he never broke eye contact with the Death Eater either. Ron saw out of the corner of his eye that Harry and everyone else were running towards them, but before they could reach them, his family ran into an invisible wall. Harry was the only one to actually run into it, being as he was a faster runner than any of the others. Harry was almost comical when he fell flat on his back, but he was back on his feet before Ron could blink. Harry put his hand on the invisible wall, trying to figure out how to break it down. Fred and George didn't wait that long before they started punching the wall, not even producing a dent.

"I don't think I have to give up just yet, you filthy blood traitor! You're almost as bad as the dirt you're dating. I can't believe a pure blood would even touch that mudblood! It's revolting! And I have decided I need to teach you a lesson, since you haven't been able to see how she really is." Bellatrix sneered, smiling after she finished talking. Ron did not like the idea of facing Bellatrix, but if it meant keeping Hermione and his family safe, Ron would do anything.

"Stupefy!" Ron yelled, trying to disarm her once again. She blocked it, and Ron swore under his breath. He felt Hermione's tiny and on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off.

"Ron..." Hermione said. Ron turned his head to see what she wanted, but she never got to tell him before he was it with the cruciatus curse. Ron fell to his knees, dug his fingers into the grass a screamed. His body was filled with an unimaginable pain, a pain he's never felt before. Ron tried to say something, but the words we lost in his screams. The ginger faintly heard his family yelling profanities at Bellatrix, but they sounded as if they were a great distance away. Ron tried to fight the curse but failed miserably, and instead of rising off his knees he fell even further and got a mouthful of dirt and weeds.

It seemed like hours, but was probably not even a minute, the curse was released. Ron was left panting on the ground, his face covered in tears. Hermione dropped to her knees and moved Ron's head to make him look at her. She brushed some of Ron's bright orange hair away from his eyes and looked him over to see if he was okay. Ron pushed away from her, finding strength to stand up and face Bellatrix again. He found and picked his wand up and pointed it at Bellatrix's heart again, which only made her laugh.

"You really think you can beat me, traitor? I'll kill you before you can even find a way to disarm me, which gives me all the time I need." The woman growled at Ron. Hermione got up on shaky legs and stood beside Ron, raising her wand as well. Bellatrix smiled.

"Stupefy! Stupefy!" Bellatrix screamed, hitting Ron and Hermione with the curses. Ron couldn't move, and he could barely breathe. Ron always thought that when you were stunned that you couldn't see anything, but he was wrong. He could clearly see his family behind the invisible bubble they were in. He could see Ginny crying, leaning on Charlie for support. He could see Harry franticly searching for a way to break the invisible barrier, but Ron knew he wouldn't be able to. At least not in time. He could see George and Fred screaming at Bellatrix, their faces red and identical veins throbbing on their foreheads. Ron could see all these things, but he couldn't hear them. Ron watched as Bellatrix stalked forward and grasp his and Hermione's arm. He watched as a smile formed on the Death Eaters face as he felt the familiar tug in his navel of apparating. The ginger stole on last look at his family before he dissaperated away, leaving his family behind.


	2. New Experiences, New Faces

**Okay, so last night was officially my WORST night of sleep ever. I got a grand total of 3 hours of sleep. Woo. And to top it all off, I think I'm getting an ear infection again. Oh, the joy! *grumbles* Well, since I can't sleep, I might as well update, right? Right. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be the happiest kid on the block, yo.**

**(Am I the only fanfiction writer that feels like I'm saying the mother of all cuss words when I call Hermione a mud-, well, you know. **_**That**_**! I can't be the only one!)**

When Ron felt the air around him stop spinning, he and Hermione were thrown onto a cold, concrete ground. Ron took in his surroundings, which were grim. There were no windows, no beds, no anything but the floor. He checked to see if Hermione was okay before he stood up to look at Bellatrix, but he was met with none other than Antonin Dolohov. Ron recognized him from the wanted posters, and he assumed Hermione would know who he was also. Ron also realized that his wand was gone, and wondered how Dolohov managed to take it away from him when they were apparating.

"Stand up, mudblood. We need to move you." The dark haired man said, his voice low. Ron grabbed Hermione's hand, stopping her from listening to him. He gave her hand a slight squeeze, which was meant to say everything he couldn't right now; that he loved her and he was going to do anything he could to make sure she was safe.

"Don't listen to him 'Mione." Ron whispered, and Hermione curtly nodded, but stood up to stand behind Ron anyway. Dolohov sighed dramatically.

"I so wish we didn't have to do this the hard way." The man said with a chuckle. The Death Eater whipped his wand up, silently casting the imperious curse on Hermione. The girl immediately stiffened, her hand turning to ice in Ron's. Ron tried to hold her back, but Hermione wrenched her hand from his and walked towards the Death Eater, putting her arm around his shoulder.

"Please, Ronald. Any kind of torture couldn't be any worse than spending time with you." Hermione sneered, but her eyes said otherwise. When a powerful Witch or Wizard was put under the Imperious curse, they could sometimes fight it. In this situation, it seemed Hermione could only get control of her eyes, and she was showing that she was terrified. Ron felt completely and utterly useless, and he started to make his way to Hermione, but stopped because a door, which Ron didn't notice before, flew open, revealing slightly disheveled Severus Snape. Snape glanced at Ron and Hermione, than he locked eyes with Dolohov.

"Dolohov, I'll take care of the mudblood. You teach the blood traitor a lesson like Our Lord would have wanted." Snape hissed at Dolohov, who nodded and released his hold on Hermione and all but throwing her at Snape. Ron hoped more than anything that Snape was still on the Order's side, because that would mean that Hermione would be safe, even if only for a moment. Hermione whimpered as Snape grabbed her arm, but the older man looked at Ron and slightly nodded his head. The nod was so small that Ron thought he had imagined it, but he didn't get the chance to look further, for the old Hogwarts professor and Headmaster stalked out of the room, Hermione in tow.

"Hermione! You let go of her!" Ron yelled, trying to run after the pair but being stopped by Dolohov slamming the door as soon as Snape was out of it. A sly, evil looking grin stretched its way across the mans face. Dolohov started whipping spells at Ron, his words too garbled for Ron to decipher. Ron was suddenly thrown back, the spell causing him to be chained to the wall by his wrists with his feet just barely touching the ground. Dolohov went right into Ron's face, their noses inches apart. Ron almost spit in his face, but decided against it at the last second.

"Now, Weasel, we can make this very easy, or very hard. It's your choice. You just gotta admit that the girls a mudblood, that she's lower than filth." Dolohov sneered, his breath suffocating Ron.

"No way. She's the brightest witch of our age." Ron said, holding his head high. Dolohov elbowed Ron in the gut, and he tried to curl in on himself but the chains restrained him. Next, Antonin aimed for Ron's face, crunching the younger boy's nose with his fist. Ron gasped in pain, but not yelling, because he wasn't going to give the Death Eater the satisfaction. Or, at least he was going to try his damn hardest not to.

"The hard way it is, than." Dolohov growled. Ron braced himself, but no amount of preparation could be made to be ready for the unbearable pain he was going to face.

"Crucio!" Dolohov yelled, hitting the boy right between the eyes. Ron screamed, his back arching off the wall. It felt like he was being run over by thousands of semi-trucks, dipped in a barrel of acid, being torn limb by limb. It felt like his very skin was melting off of his body. Ron tried to hold back his screams, but failed. After what felt like hours, Ron felt the hold of the torure curse release, and Ron slumped forward, the only think keeping him up were his writsts. Ron was panting, spitting sweat out of his mouth and trying to steady his vision. Ron could hear Dolohov chuckle, and he slowly lifted his throbbing head. This time, Ron DID spit in the Death Eaters face. Ron watched, amused, as the man cried out in disgust, frantically wiping the siliva off of his face.

"You'll pay for that, kid." Dolohov hissed, taking in a deep breath. Dolohov punched Ron in the face again, causing the younger man's head to smash into the wall. Ron felt a fresh flow of blood start to pour out of his nose and in his mouth, so he spit again, avoiding hitting Antonin. Dolohov than pulled out of a knife. _Bloody hell..._ Ron thought. Dolohov seemed to be in thought for a second before a smile spread across his face. The Death Eater put Ron under the Imperious curse and taking away the chains holding Ron to the wall. Ron involuntarily stuck his right arm out, rolling up his sleeve as he did so. Dolohov raised the knife and swifly dug the point of it into Ron's arm. Ron gasped at the sharp pain, but he couldn't tear his arm out of the older man's grasp. Dolohov seemed to be carving a shape into Ron's arm, but the ginger couldn't make out what he was doing. Ron's vision was blurry again from the pain in his arm. The feeling of his blood running down his arm was making Ron sick. It was then, while looking down at his forearm, that Ron realized what Dolohov was doing. The Death Eater was inscribing the Dark Mark on Ron's arm, using the knife as a way to permantatly mark his skin. Ron stared at his arm, trying his hardest to take it away. He kept trying, even as the Death Eater finished, the Dark Mark looking almost exactly alike the one on his own arm. Ron's heart fell, and he knew that the Dark Mark would create a horrible scar on him, acting as a cruel reminder of his time here. Ron suddenly thought of Hermione and how she was holding up. She was probably scared out of her wits, just like Ron was. _Gryffindor courage, my ass._Ron thought, disapointed in himself for not being braver at a time like this.

"Let's hope this little thing here will help remind you to keep your smart mouth shut." Dolohov told Ron, a smirk plastered on his face. Ron was released of the Imperious curse, but he couldn't find the energy to stay on his feet and he fell to the floor. Ron was somewhat relieved when to door flew open, and even happier when Snape walked in. Snape looked at the boy, who looked like he had been run over by a truck.

"Dolohov, we're putting the blood traitor with Him." Snape said, his voice showing no signs of emotion. Dolohov was aghast.

"Are you sure about that, Snape? They could do something stupid if they are put together." Dolohoved replied, his hands curling into fists.

"They're being put together, now be quiet!" Snape said. Dolohov must of seen Snapes bad side before, because he grew silent and stepped back, letting Snape get through to Ron. Snape grabbed Ron's good arm and hauled him up, forcing him to walk. Ron gathered his strength and walked beside the black haired man. When they were out of the room, Snape looked over his shoulder.

"Listen here, Weasley. What you are about to see you can tell to no one until i figure something out. The girl is safe, for now at least. I don't know how much longer I can keep her away from Bellatrix." Snape told Ron. Ron's head was spinning, but he felt a weight come off of his shoulders. Hermione was safe for now, and that was all that mattered to Ron. Snape led Ron down multiple corridors; so many that he lost count. He didn't have a clue where they were, but he knew it wasn't Malfoy Manor because there were too many hallways. Eventually, Snape stopped at a door at the end of one of the corridors and took out a large ring of keys. It took a while, but Snape found the right key and stuck it into the lock and opened the door.

"Remember, boy. Do not tell the girl." Snape hissed, his voice low enough for only Ron to hear. Ron was pushed into the room, and Snape hastily re-locked the door and turned to stalk back down the hallway. Ron turned around to take in his new surroundings. The room was better than the last, but the air had a sour smell to it. Ron noticed a candle in the far corner of the room and started to walk towards it, but he tripped on something, causing him to be sprawled out of the floor. Ron winced when his bad arm hit the ground, and he had to wait a few moments for his head to stop spinning. Ron turned his head so he could look at what he tripped over; a foot. Ron gasped, crawling towards the foot, not trusting himself to walk again. In the dim candle light, Ron could make out the outline of a grown man's body. Ron reached for the candle and grabbed it, bringing it closer so he could look at the man's face. Ron couldn't believe his eyes. It was like he was looking at an exact replica of Harry, but with no scar and hazel eyes.

"Sorry there," The man mumbled, "I was asleep when you came in. You woke me up by tripping over me, I'm guessing?" The man asked. Ron was too stunned to speak. Now that Ron could really see him, the man looked like he'd been through hell and back. He was as pale as a ghost, and Ron could almost see his bones because he was so skinny. One of the man's eyes were swollen shut and there were multiple cuts on the mans face, neck and arms. Ron guess there were more under his clothes. His body was covered from head to toe in brusies.

"Wh-who are you?" Ron asked, stuttering over his words. The man slowly pulled himself up and leaned his back against the wall.

"James Potter, at your service." The man said, holding a shakey hand out and smiling weakly.

**Okay, so, what do you guys think? Did I suprise you? Cause I was trying to aim for that. If you kinda saw it coming, well than screw you! Haha, not really. I LOVE YOU ALL! heh heh... Review please! Tell me what you think!**


	3. Convincing the Unconvincable

**AN: Okay, my idea of updating once a week went flying out the window and was run over by a kid on a tricycle. Sorry about not updating, I don't have an excuse not to. **

**So, to those of you who were actually WAITING for this chapter; Here you are! FINALLY. I am content with this chapter. Tell me how I did, I really like having feedback.**

**I don't own Harry Potter, but I'm glad the wonderful J.K Rowling does. Nobody could of done a better job than that woman. :)**

"C-come again?" Ron stuttered, his mind trying to process what the man just told him. Ron wished that there was a better light in the room so he could get a better look at the mans face. The outline of the man's face looked just like Harry, but Ron needed more convincing before he believed anything the older man said. The man looked like he was in his early thirties, but his eyes looked much older than that. The mans black hair reached just past his shoulders and it was full of mud and what looked like dried blood.

"I'm James Potter. And, based in your reaction, you've heard about me before." The man said, wiping his hair out of his eyes. Ron gulped, trying to put his thoughts in order.

"Uhm, well, before i believe a single thing that comes out of your mouth, I need you to prove to me that you are really who you say you are." Ron told him, crossing his arms.

"Ask me anything you want to know, anything you think that only the real James Potter would know." The man told Ron, crossing his arms. Ron thought for a moment, trying to decide when the true James Potter would know.

"Who was James Potter's secret keeper?" Ron asked. The man didn't pause to think before answering.

"Well, we technically had two secret keepers. At first it was my best mate, Sirius Black, but than he convinced Lily and I that we should change secret keeper to Peter Perttigrew. Sirius said that everyone would think he would be the secret keeper, so no one would suspect Peter." James announced, slightly smirking. Ron felt his jaw drop. Nobody knew about that, aside from The Order. _Nobody._ The smirk on the man- James' face grew.

"I take it that you finally believe me, eh?" James chuckled. Ron couldn't find his voice. How was he talking to a man who has been dead for eighteen years?

"This is impossible. You can't be here. You can't be _alive!_" Ron muttered. James looked puzzled at this, but Ron didn't pay much attention to him. He ran his hands through his ginger locks, looking up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Am i alowed to know why I'm not supposed to be alive, or are you 'not to tell anybody?'" James asked, mimicking Snapes voice. Ron couldn't do anything but stare at him. He felt the urge to poke him, but he decided against it.

"Y-you're supposed to be dead! You were supposed to be dead for bloody eighteen years!" Ron exclaimed, waving his hands around when he talked. This shut James up for a moment. Ron was trying to think of a reasonable explaination. This was a Death Eater in disguise who, somehow, found out about the Potter's changing their secret keeper. It had to be. This couldn't _really _be James Potter... could it?

"That night, All Hallows Eve, when Voldemort attacked my home, Lily and I were declared dead. Weren't we?" James asked. Ron just nodded his head, at a loss for words. James leaned his head back on the concrete wall, his eyes closed. But as soon as it was there, it was shot forword and his eyes were wide open.

"It hasn't been eighteen years! It's only been months, maybe a year!" James announced, utterly confused. Ron's head spun. First, he was meeting a dead man, who was his best mate's dead father, and now he was entirely convinced he was only gone for only a year. Ron ran a calloused hand over his face, but he thought of a way to prove that James was really gone for so long.

"Mr. Potter-"

"James. Mr. Potter was my father." James said absent-mindedly, leaning forward to listen to what the younger man had to say.

"Okay than, James. Well, you do know the Weasley's, right? Molly and Arthur Weasley?" Ron asked. James nodded.

"Oh, yeah. We're in the Ord-, I mean, we were in the same year at Hogwarts. And we had our sons at around the same time. Lily and Molly would always go out to lunch and talk about their families and things like that." James answered, smiling at the memory. When James almost said "The Order", Ron knew that this had to be the real James. It was confirmed for him.

"Yeah, well, I'm that son. Ronald Weasley, at your service." Ron said, copying James' greeting, but he didn't hold his hand out. James' eyes widened even more, and he looked slightly like a fish out of water.

"Little one-year-old Ronnie-kins? No way." James said, looking Ron over. Ron nodded, ignoring the stupid nickname.

"I can't be Bill or Charlie, who would be the oldest, but still not nineteen. I'm sure as hell not Percy, I can't pull of the stick-in-the-mud routine like her can. If I were Fred or George I would be making a joke out of the whole thing, and you haven't even met Ginny, but I couldn't be here 'cause, ya know, I'm a bloke and not a girl." Ron responded. He felt his own eyes widen when he realized something. Ron pushed the thought of his family out of his mind.

"If you think you've only been in this damn place for a year, they must have an enchatment around us, one that makes us think that weeks are only days or something like that. Bloody hell..." Ron trailed off, wondering how long he was really gone. It was then that Ron had realized he had forgotten all about Hermione. This also reminded him of something else he had to ask James.

"James, is Lily still here, than?" Ron asked. James nodded, his eyes turning dark. "Okay, well, we have to think of a way out now. We have to get Lily and Hermione out, than we have to find a way out of this hell hole." Ron said, mostly to himself.

"Who's Hermione?" James asked, folding his shakey hands in his lap.

"Hermione's, well, I think she's my girlfriend. We haven't really talked about it recently. But that's beside the point. We have to think of a way out of this place." Ron gasped, realizing something. "Harry!" He hadn't really thought about Harry yet, but now the thoughts shot through his mind. How was Ron supposed to explain to his best mate that his parents, who were supposed to be six feet under the ground, were found alive.

"Harry? As in my son Harry? What about him?" James asked, his eyes clouding over. Ron realized that James would have been told that Harry had died back on All Hallows Eve, so he wouldn't know about his son.

"Uhm, Mr. Po- I mean, James. Has Voldemort told you anything about Harry?" Ron asked, his voice soft. Ron figured this would be a soft spot for the older man.

"Told me anything? Not really. Showed me his dead body? Yes." James responded, his voice low. Ron closed his eyes, hitting his head on the wall a couple of times to try and clear his head, but only helping to add more pain to his growing headache. Ron remembered he had a pretty bad broken nose among many other injuries. He tried not to notice the dull throb of the dark mark that had been carved into his arm.

"Well, than you've been terribly lied to." Ron said bluntly. James shot up at this, and he couldn't help but notice the man wince in pain.

"What do you mean?" James asked urgently. Ron felt around in his jeans pocket, and was relieved when he found his wallet was in there. Even though the Wizarding World didn't have any paper money, Ron kept a few Muggle bills in his wallet for when he and Hermione would go out to Muggle London. The ginger ran a hand over the familiar leather before he opened the wallet, reveiling a moving picture of Harry, Hermione and him after Harry had defeated Voldemort. They were bloody, covered in dirt and sweat, and their clothes were torn, but they were hugging each other and laughing, tears streaming down their face. Ron and Harry kissed Hermione at the same time, Harry on the left cheek and Ron on the right, which caused another round of laughter. Ron got the picture from Colin Creevey, who never seemed to be without his camera. He was thankful for the picture, but the kid could be a pain in the backside when he never left Harry alone. Ron passed the picture towards James, also handing him to candle so he could actually see the picture.

"Well, James, I mean that Harry is still alive. He defeated Voldemort. Not without the help of the Yours Truly, mind you." Ron told James. James stared at the picture for a long while, taking everything in. Ron could see how Remus and Sirius would keep telling Harry he looked like his father; it was obviously true. Take away the lightning scar and give him hazel eyes, Harry would look like the exact replica of a young James.

"This can't be possible. Voldemort practically shoved the body of my dead son in my arms the second day Lily and i were here. This just can't be Harry." James declared, his voice thick. Ron could tell the man was holding back tears, but he didn't say anything about it.

"But it is, James. Have you ever wondered if the baby Voldemort showed you was someone elses baby, but under the polyjuice potion? This is so messed up. You think Harry is dead, and Harry thinks you and Lily are dead." Ron pointed out, shaking his head. Ron was unbelieveably tired suddenly. He would give almost anything to be back in his bed at the Burrow. When Ron looked back at James, James had been looking Ron in the face for a while. Ron looked right back, and soon James cleared his throat.

"So, what you're trying to tell me, is that Harry has grown up believing Lily and I were murdered, and we were showed the dead body of a baby we were told was Harry?" James whipered, rubbing his chin. Now that someone else had said it, Ron saw how confusing it really was.

"Well, yeah. I know it's confusing, but I'm positive I'm right." Ron told him, his voice firm. Ron looked at James, who was holding his head in his hands. Ron couldn't imagine how the man was feeling right now.

"But, James, do you know where Lily is being kept? Our best guess would be that Lily and Hermione would be staying in the same room, since they put us together." Ron asked, trying to put together an escape plan.

"I don't know where she is, but everyday the Death Eaters take us from our cells and put us in one together for 'questioning', if you could even call it that." James resonded, pushing away from the wall and laying back on the ground, his arms crossed behind his head. Ron had no idea how James could be this laid-back in a time like this.

"Merlin, I need Hermione right now. She's always been better at these kind of things. She has more brains than I could ever hope to have." Ron said to himself, but James seemed to be listening.

"Ron, do you think you could tell me about my son? I mean, let's face it, we have all the time we need to think of a way out of here." James asked, rolling his head so he could look at the ginger teenager. James looked him in the eyes, thinking that the boy had seen far too much than any kid his age should see. His eyes looked much older than the rest of him.

"Blimey, I don't know where to start. I guess I'll just start where he began when he told me about himself before Hogwarts." Ron said. Ron dove into Harry's story, trying to describe the younger Harry as best as he could. James looked furious when he told him about the Dursley's, and how they treated Harry.

"Wait, shouldn't Sirius and Remus have taken care of him?" James asked. Ron sighed, hating to be the one who had to say this to the man.

"Well, you know Sirius. He doesn't think before he acts. In his fury, he tried to go after Pettigrew, but the rat only lost a finger while twelve Muggles were killed. The Ministry blamed Sirius for the murders, and the deemed Pettigrew dead because they only found the finger. Sirius was than thrown into Azkaban for the murder he didn't commit. As for Remus, well, the Ministry didn't see it fit that The-Boy-Who-Lived be raised by a werewolf." Ron told James, who was visibly shaking from rage.

"Sirius, the stupid bloke. Is he still in Azkaban?" James asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

"No. Harry and Hermione rescued him during our third year, but I'm getting ahead of myself." Ron replied, trying not to smile as he saw the look of shock and confusing spread across the elder man's face. Ron continued with his story, ignoring the urge to lay down and just sleep. Ron told James about them meeting, and he worked his way through their first year. When Ron looked over at James, he saw that the man was asleep. Ron couldn't help but be glad, and he silently pulled himself towards the candle and blew it out, sending him into complete darkness. Ron tried to get into a slightly comfortable position, but it was usless. He ended up in the same position James was in, his head in the crook of one of his elbows. Ron took in a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying not to think about the worst things that could happen. He ended up thinking about Hermione.

"Merlin, Hermione. Please be safe. Please." Ron whispered to himself. The words took the last once of energy the young man had, and sleep finally took it's hold on him, pulling him into a dreamless sleep.

**AN: Okay, so, I had an idea. I think I want to do a chapter in Hermione P.O.V. What do you guys think? Should I do it, or should I stay in Ron's P.O.V? R&R!**


	4. Nightmares Become Reality

**AN: Well, here you go Unfinished Business readers! ANOTHER CHAPTER! *confetti drops from the ceiling, sexy male Italian dancers with no shirts on come out and dance* Yeaahhhhhh... . Who can say that Italians aren't sexy?**

**And, if you are an Italian that's reading this, YOU, my friend, ARE SEXY!**

**"SEXY OVERLOAD!" Haha, yeah...**

**And, if you aren't Italian, don't worry, YOU'RE SEXY TOO!**

***In my Oprah Winfrey voice and points to different people* YOU ARE SEXY! AND YOU ARE SEXY! AND YOU ARE SEXY! EVERYONE IS SEXY! YAYYYY!"**

**But, yeahh, I'm going to wait and write Hermione's P.O.V for the next chapter, 'cause I have better ideas for other P.O.V's than Hermione... heh, heh... yeah...  
><strong>

**So, basically, this is just Chapter 1 in Ginny's P.O.V. I wanted another persons thoughts about it, so BAM! GINNY GETS SOME ATTENTION! :D **

***Clears my throat and straightens my imaginary bow tie* Enough dily-dalying. On with the story.**

**I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how many times I dream I do. :|**

Ginny Weasley was finally content with her life.

She was in her final year at Hogwarts, she was dating the guy of her dreams, Voldemort was gone from all of their lives for good, and her friends and family were safe from most dangers. The only thing that would make the night she was having better would be if her brother, Bill, would just pass her the mashed potatoes.

"Bill. Hey, Bill... Bill? Bill! WILLIAM!" Ginny repeated, getting impatient. She drummed her fingers on the old dinner table, waiting for him to actually listen to her.

"What, Gin?" Bill asked, finally tearing himself away from a conversation with their father. Ginny sighed, crossing her arms.

"Could you pass the mashed potatoes? You've had them for forever. Sharing is caring, so spread the love." Ginny said, causing many people to laugh. Bill, while chuckling, ruffled her hair, which was a daring move. But, since Ginny was in a good mood, all she did was blow a strand of loose hair out of her face and put a big dollop of potatoes on her plate and reach for the gravy. She lost herself in her thoughts, the voices of her friends and family fading into just a background noise.

Many different things had plagued her mind when the war was going on. Would her family be safe? Would she even have a family by the time the war ended? Would she get a letter saying her brother, Ron, and two friends, Harry and Hermione, had failed their quest to find the hidden Horcruxes and were captured by Voldemort himself? She couldn't help but think those evil thoughts just a couple months ago. But now, only thoughts of hope and happiness filled her mind.

Suddenly, a giant Bang! tore her from her thoughts. Then, it happened almost too fast for her to make any sense of it. Ron and Harry sprang up from their chairs and had their wands whipped out so fast it all happened in a blur. Bill had his body turned in a way that he could use his arms to protect his little sister and his wife, Charlie had his parents behind him and Fred and George were frozen in their seats, their forks halfway to their mouths.

"Oh, Weasels!" A shrill voice called from outside. It was like the temperature in the room dropped twenty degrees as Ginny's blood ran cold. Before she could say something, Harry and Ron both zapped the door off it's hinges and revealed Bellatrix Lestrange, leaning against the door frame and twirling her wand.

"Oh, what a surprise! We aim for the Weasels and we get Potter and a Mudblood too!" She snarled, grinning wickedly. Ginny felt like she couldn't move, like she couldn't breath. It was like the very air had just turned into ice, taking away every molecule of warmth and oxygen from her grasp. Ginny gripped Bill's arm, but she didn't dare tear her eyes from the woman.

"How did you get out of Azkaban, Death Eater?" Her brother, Ron, hissed at the woman. Ginny cursed his courage, wishing he would just keep quiet. Hearing her brothers words made Bellatrix smile, but it was a wicked and cruel one.

"Details, details. We can get back to that later. Now, let's just do what we came her to do." In the blink of an eye, the little dining room was filled to the brim with Death Eaters. Ginny gripped her wand tight, knowing a fight was in store. She stunned a Death Eater before the man could block the spell, and she felt good knowing she was helping her family. The red head turned just in time to see her parents dissaperate away, and she felt a little better knowing that they were out of this mess, but the good feeling soon disappeared when she came face-to-face with a snarling Death Eater.

"Hey there, Weaslette," A familiar voice growled. Ginny's draw dropped, and before she could block it she felt a cutting curse on her check, making a long and deep cut from her temple to chin. Ginny yelped from the sharp pain, and she felt the warm liquid pour out of the open wound. With a bright purple light, the familiar stranger was stunned, dropping like a stone to the floor. Percy, her older brother, came up behind her and gently grabbed her chin and murmured a spell, and Ginny felt the bleeding stop.

"Thanks, Perce." She said, her words slurred. She felt slightly light-headed from loosing so much blood from the cut on her face, and she had to grab the chair nearest her to steady herself. She watched Percy dive back into the fighting, throwing a spell that made a Death Eater's face erupt with painful-looking boils. Ginny heard and crash from behind her, and she spun around just in time to see a Death Eater drop to the ground, stunned, inches away from her. The redhead stopped breathing when she thought of how close she was from the Death Eater killing her with her carelessness. Ginny stunned one of the three Death Eaters that were surrounding Fred and George, and then turned and petrified another trying to attack Harry from behind.

Ginny watched as Harry turned to look out the door before he took off, running full speed. Ginny didn't think twice before she took off after him; she thought she lost him once, she wasn't going to go through it again.

It wasn't until Ginny finally caught up with Harry that she found out what he was running towards. Her nightmares were coming true when she placed a hand on the invisible wall separating her from Ron and Hermione. Ginny became slightly hysterical when the wall wouldn't go away, and she started to pound on it, screaming. The youngest Weasley felt her hands throb, and she knew there would be bruises later, but she didn't care, and she felt hot tears mix with the half-dried blood on her face. Ginny felt hands on her shoulders, and she whipped around and was met with Charlie, crying for the first time in years.

"I-it's no use Gin. We can't get through." Charlie choked, sobs racking his body. Everybody knew, without having to be told, that only the worst was in store for Ron and Hermione, who were wandless and facing Bellatrix. Ginny collapsed in Charlie's arms, fully leaning on him for support. But, despite her brother telling her it was no use, she kept hitting the wall, sometimes weakly and sometimes with all her strength. While Ginny was useless, she watched as Bellatrix finally stunned both Ron and Hermione, and after cackling in the direction of the Weasley's and Harry, she grabbed the teens arms and dissaperated away.

"Ron! RON!" Ginny screamed, ripping her body from Charlie's arms and throwing herself in the direction of where her brother was moments ago. Ginny knew that when Bellatrix dissaperated that the wall disappeared, so she didn't hesitate. She ran to where Ron just was, but all that she was met with was Ron and Hermione's wands, the sticks of wood looking sad without their owners. Ginny picked up both of the wands and shrieked, not saying anything but just letting out her loudest and wildest screams. She knew that she was being hysterical, but she just couldn't help it. Her closest brother and best friend were gone, and she couldn't do anything about it.

Knowing that Ron, the one who held her when after she came out of the Chamber of Secrets, the one who would calm her from her nightmares as a child and the one who would do just about anything for her was gone broke Ginny's heart. Not knowing what was happening to Ron and Hermione was killing her, and she felt a pain in her chest she had never felt before. It was like she could feel her heart disintegrating in her chest as Ginny fell to her knees and held the wands to her chest. Ginny couldn't help but think that this was like when Harry, Ron and Hermione went out in the search of the Horcruxes. Like now, she didn't know where they were and what was happening to them, but this time Harry was safe. Like he knew she needed him, Ginny felt hands wrap around her shoulders and she looked through teary eyes at Harry. Ginny threw her arms around him, knowing this was hurting him almost as much as it was her. She cried into his shoulder, and she could feel his shoulders shake as he cried too.

While it was quiet, with the exception of crying a people cursing themselves for not being quicker or more help, the cracking sound of someone aparating pierced the air. Ginny looked up and saw that her parents had come back, along with Professor Dumbledore. Ginny, even though she still needed Harry, need her mother more than anything at the moment, and she untangled herself from Harry and got up to go to her mother.

"Mum..." Ginny whispered, her voice breaking. Molly took one look at her daughter, then at everyone else.

"Ginny, where's Ronald and Hermione?" She asked, her voice quiet. Ginny let another sob out before replying.

"She took them. Mum, she took them, and we couldn't do anything about it." Ginny answered, throwing herself at her mum. Molly wrapped her arms around her daughter, too shocked to cry. Molly pulled back for a minute and looked at her daughter.

"Ginny, what happened to your face?" Molly asked, her voice void of emotion. Ginny sniffed, wiping her nose with her sleeve.

"I was hit with a cutting curse. Percy stopped the bleeding." Ginny replied in a monotone. Molly turned to the rest of her family, keeping an arm around her daughter.

"Well, we better get inside and fix you up, then we'll think of what to do." Molly said, addressing everyone, then turned around and walked up the steps to her house, taking Ginny with her.

**A/N: Okay, I'm absolutely horrible. I haven't updated this in, like, a bajillion years AND this chapter is super short. O.O  
><strong>**I apologize for that. I'm sorry, I really really am. I've just been busy with school, but I know that's not much of an excuse. :\ FORGIVE ME? *holds out plate of snickerdoodles* And yes, snickerdoodles. Really. They're awesome! They have the coolest name AND they're delicious! MY PERFECT COOKIE!**


	5. Longing for Normalcy

**AN: Okay, I'm trying to pick up the pace for my updating, but i have poop-load of things I need to do! O.O I have a lasagna dinner for Orchestra, Youth Group, Church, school, homework and more stuff I can't even begin to explain. It's tough trying to fit updating into that jumble of things. :/ SORRY!**

**But, hey, you can't say I DON'T update. :P Cause I do... periodically. **

**So, I'll stop talking and you can read my fic. HOPE YOU LIKE IIITTT! :D R&R!**

Ron woke up with a crick in his neck and a sharp pain in his lower back. He groaned as he pulled himself up, cursing himself because he must of fallen out of his Chudley Cannons bed and onto the floor. He was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when he felt something crusty on his face and he peeled it off, opening his eyes to inspect the weird substance on his face. When he opened his eyes and saw that it was not his orange Chudley Cannons room, but the cellar he had forgotten about in his drowsy state, he cursed loudly, causing James to stir.

"So I wasn't dreaming. You're real. Bloody hell..." James said, trailing off and running a hand through his hair, letting out a big sigh. Ron was about to say those exact words, but stopped himself when he saw James.

Ron was brought to the cellar in the middle of the night, so the only light they had was the small candle in the corner of the room, but now, since it was morning, light was coming through a barred window, too high for either Ron or James to reach. Now that they had a decent light source, he could really take in James' features.

His glasses where haphazardly crooked on his face, and lines from his long-sleeved shirt where indented on his cheek. His raven black hair was almost to his shoulders, and you could tell he hasn't washed it in a very long time. His hazel eyes were as bright as ever in the sunlight, and his eyes were the only thing that actually made him look, well, alive. His face was also covered in scars. Some short and thin and some large and dramatic, and Ron didn't want to think about how he got them. Bruises looked like they were painted on his body, and they were everywhere. Some where yellowing and fading, and others look like he got them yesterday, which Ron knew was quite possible. He looked tired despite the fact that he just woke up.

Ron tried to rub the dull ache in his shoulder, and when he sneezed he cried out because of a searing pain in his nose. The youngest Weasley boy gingerly touched his nose, but he couldn't hold back a wince. He looked down at his arm to see a slightly scabbed over Dark Mark that he remembered all too well of being carved into his arm like Christmas turkey the night before. He shuddered when he remembered the look of blood lust in Dolohov's eyes.

"What did they do to you, kid?" James asked, breaking the silence that had been suffocating to Ron, who was all too used to the hustle and bustle of The Burrow. Ron lifted his head, which felt like a thousand pounds, and looked at James.

"Probably nothing they haven't done to you. It's nothing I can't deal with, really." Ron said, his voice low. He was focusing on not rolling onto his good arm and just moaning from the pain. He needed to channel his inner Harry, as he had taken to calling his Bravery. He never told Harry about it, so it was Ron's little secret.

"That's beside the point, Ron." James said, his voice soft. He sounded like Ron's own dad when he was trying to get Ron or his other children to really listen to him.

"What did they do you to your arm?" James asked, gently pulling on Ron's wrist to get a better look at the mark on his arm.

"Well, you know Dolohov. The bastard has no limits. I think he just wanted the last laugh." Ron said, trying not to look at the scabbed-over Dark Mark on his arm. The red-head grimaced when he looked at the dried blood covering his arm. A thought flashed in his mind. If Molly saw him now, she would start hysterically sobbing and hug the life out of him. The only time he would actually hug his mother back with the same enthusiasm was when he was four. Ron remembered the time when he actually did hug his mum, and he was soon lost in his memory.

_Ron had stumbled through the front door of his family's house. Most of his family, with the exception of Percy, had not yet seen him. When he came in the entire family was sitting at the dinner table, all of them with tears streaming down their faces. Every eye turned to him, and Ron held his breath. He had come to think that his family would not welcome him back, but he mostly blamed that sort of thinking on the locket he, Hermione and Harry had taken turns wearing. He sheepishly looked at his parents and siblings, waiting to see what they were going to do. His mother made a choking sound and ran to her youngest son, throwing her arms around him. Ron didn't really know why, but he cried right along with her. Molly pulled back a bit to out her hands on Ron's face._

_"Ronald, you are never allowed to do something like that ever again, do you hear me!" Molly croaked out, her voice cracking. Ron let out a bark of laughter and wiped his eyes._

_"You don't have to worry about that." Ron responded, squeezing his mother around the waist one more time. It may of looked weird to others, since Ron was at least a foot and a half taller than his mother, but he missed her more than anyone during the year he was gone and he could care less at the moment. He let go of his mother and went to his dad and hugged him too. The young Weasley never realized how much he missed his family's bone-crushing hugs until now. When his parents were finished hugging him, he was met with his siblings. Charlie and Bill both wrapped their arms around his neck and gave him one of their signature noogies, Percy patted him on the back, Fred and George both hugged him, but he was caught off-guard by Ginny. She smacked him in the back of the head._

_"You bloody idiot! You could of killed yourself! You, Harry and Hermione could of all died out there! Merlin, you idiot!" Ginny shrieked. It was then Ron noticed that Ginny was crying even more than their mother, which was saying something._

_Ron and Ginny were the closest to each other, with the exception of Fred and George. Out of all his siblings, he definitely missed Ginny the most. He would listen to the radio everyday just to make sure she wasn't one of the names read of the dead. Ron sighed, not blaming her for striking out at him. He would of done the same thing if he were in shoes._

_"Gin, you know I had to go with him. You know I couldn't just let him run off alone." Ron said, gently. Ginny let out another sob._

_"I know you had to; it doesn't mean I didn't want you too. You never even said goodbye! We went months, months, not knowing if you were alive or dead! Do you know how that feels?" Ginny shreiked, lashing out at Ron, striking his chest. Ron didn't bother trying to deflect her blows._

_"Do you think I wanted to be the one who had to walk out on his family, when they needed him the most, and not say anything to them for an entire year? Do you think I wanted to be right smack-dabe in the middle of the war? Because if you do, you must be mental. I would of much rather been at home with you than out fighting. But, I had to do it. Hermione and I couldn't let Harry do this alone." Ron whispered. Ginny stopped hitting him and just stared and listened. When Ron was done with his little speech, he was left in tears. He couldn't help but remember the nights he would fall asleep hungry and crying, wishing more than anything he was home and that there was no war. For a few seconds Ron and Ginny were quiet, both studying each others features._

_Ginny seemed to age many years during the one he was gone. Hey eyes looked wiser, and she looked physically exhausted. Her hair even looked a couple shades lighter than the fiery red it was before. She was also considerably thinner than she was before, which Ron thought was unbelievable; everyone knew Molly cooked when she was upset._

_Ginny was astounded to see all the white scars decorating his face, neck and arms. She had no doubt that there were more under his clothes. She couldn't help but wince when she saw a deep, jagged scar on his arm. He also looked like he slept in days, which Ginny knew was quite possible. His clothes were tattered and splatted with mud. She almost chuckled when she noticed it was one of his many Chudley Cannons t-shirts, which she could barely tell because of all the dirt and blood._

_After a few more silent moments, Ginny couldn't take it anymore. The youngest Weasley ran and threw herself in her older brother's arms, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Ron held his younger sister tight, openly crying then. They stayed like that for a while, and when they broke apart they both laughed at how their red faces were clashing horribly with their hair._

A loud bang! broke through Ron's thoughts, causing him to jump a few feet in the air. Ron and James turned to see the door to their cell whip open. Severus Snape stepped into the room.

"So, now you know, Weasley. He was never dead; but he probably wishes he was." Snape said, chuckling. Ron hoped Snape was just a really good actor by the way he chuckled.

"Wow, Snivellus. Kidnapping a couple of kids. That's low; even for you." James snarled, glaring a Snape. Snape stalked over to Ron and James, and Ron thought he was going to grab James, but the greasy, older man instead grabbed a hold of Ron's neck, forcing Ron to stand up. Ron grabbed Snape's wrist, trying to tear it away from his throat. The Weasley could barely breath, and the cellar was filled with the sound of his choking. Ron's feet were just barely touching the floor as Snape lifted him up higher, and James tried to get to his feet. Ron noticed that one of his legs must be broken because he was considerably favoring his left leg over his right. Ron, seeing no other option, started kicking his legs everywhere. Ron was filled with relief when one of his legs made contact with Snape's neither regions, causing him to drop Ron to the floor. Ron fell to the floor, hitting his bad arm on the way down. The ginger rubbed his neck, cursing.

"You insulate little swine, Weasley. You're almost as ignorant as Potter," Severus moaned through gritted teeth. Despite his fatigue, Ron slowly rose, bracing himself for whatever physical or emotional daggers the greasy-haired villain could ever conjure.

"Harry is a braver, stronger and a better wizard than you'll ever even hope to be, and it's only a matter of time before he and the Auror's come and save us and throw you and your dirty lot in Azkaban. Snape smiled a cruel, cold smile, and laughed out loud.

"You have been sadly miss-informed, you ignorant child. You only knew half of the way,

what you think. If you knew both sides of this little story, you'd think otherwise." Snape sneered, kicking Ron in the chest to emphasize his words, causing the ginger to wheeze. James tried to advance towards Snape, but the former Slytherin pushed him back, making the man fall like he weighed nothing.

"Now, you're coming with me, Weasley. Dolohov's not done with you yet." Snape growled, taking a hold of Ron's arm and dragging him out of the room. Ron looked back just in time to see James' face.

"I'm sorry, kid." James said, and then the door slammed shut. Ron didn't know why Snape didn't just bind and levitate him to the room, but he guessed Snape just wanted him to feel the most pain and be the most uncomfortable he could possibly be. Ron still wasn't very sure about the greasy man and what side he was really with.

Snape tugged Ron back through the hallways he went through the night before, and once again he forgot how many rights or left they took. Ron could feel the aches and pains from the torture the night before, and it was agonizing. Ron didn't want to think about how much pain there would be now. When they came to the door Ron tried to wriggle his way out of Snape's grasp, but the hold the older man had on him only got tighter. Snape opened the door, threw Ron inside and slammed it shut, missing the ginger teenagers feet by mere inches. A pair of shiny black boots came into Ron's vision, and he slowly lifted his head. Dolohov was grinning down at Ron, and that scared the Weasley.

"Well, look what we have! We have another play toy, you filth." Dolohov said, turning his head to look behind him. Ron quickly looked to where Dolohov's eyes were turned, and the sight made Ron want to throw up.

There, chained to the wall, was his best friend and his only love. Hermione was half naked with bruises and blood covering every inch of her body.

"What have you done to her?" Ron screamed, whipping up from the floor and trying to hit Dolohov with all his power, but invisible chains threw him to the wall, holding him there securely. Ron tried to tear himself away from the stone cold wall, but the effort was useless; the only thing he could move was his head. Hermione, hearing a familiar voice, lifted her head and turned to the sound. Her eyes opened slowly, but she was granted with an amazing sight. She finally saw Ron, and she knew he would get her out of this mess.

"Ron..." Hermione moaned, her voice low and cracking. Ron wanted nothing more than to reach out and caress her face and take the pain away from her. Dolohov laughed, taking Ron's attention.

"Oh, your little girlfriend and I had a wonderful evening, if I do say so myself. But, it's your turn now, Weasel." Dolohov sneered, walking painfully slow towards Ron.

"It's okay now, 'Mione. He won't hurt you anymore." Ron whispered so only Hermione could hear. Hermione couldn't help but let the tears fall as she watched as Dolohov hurt Ron in ways so un-imaginable and un-human. The worst thing for Hermione, though, was that she couldn't think of a way to get them out.

**AN:/ Okay, so yeah, I admit that I'm a very sadistic person. But, some of you are bound to like this, right? Just don't come at me with pitchforks and knives because I hurt your favorite charectors... **

**Review please! :D :D :D**


End file.
